Cookies, Kisses and Gratitude
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: All hatred aside, Ritsu is thankful for having his demonic boss on his side, so he decided to bake him a batch of cookies to thank him for his presence and his untiring wave of help and support in his life, but what seemed to be an innocent gift giving turned out to become an event of sweet kisses and endless confession, and naughty acts as well! Super sweet sappiness fluff.


Cookies, kisses, and gratitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

"Oh crap… that's the thirteenth batch already! " Ritsu complained as he took out his oven mitts and glared at the bunch of burnt shortbread cookies that he was baking.

He knew he wasn't gifted in many things, especially cooking, well, he knows how to cook curry, but that's it.

So why on earth did he decided to make some cookies?

Call it guilty, call it a token of thanks, call it whatever! All this time, he realized that Takano had been a great help on him this whole time. Well, he can be a jerk, tyrannical, and demanding most of the time, but he was there to help.

So when the sales of one of his authors reached the top again because he followed his boss' advice, he knew he had to take action.

At first, he wanted to buy him a present, but damn his stupidity because even though he and Takano kiss and hug and… ahem, make love with each other most nights, he couldn't even find much info about him (about his likes and dislikes) with the exception of his shoe size and the fact that he likes books and reading, and he loves to eat meat and that he has long eyelashes.

He crouched on the floor, so buying a present wasn't a good idea. He thought as he looked at his burnt hands. He cringed as he touched one of the blisters on his palm. Who could've thought that making shortbread cookies was this hard?

Setting buying a present aside, he then started to look for ideas, at first he decided to sew, or crochet or knit something, but then realized that sewing, crocheting and knitting is a destined thing for girls to do, and he's not a girl, and he's not good at it anyway, it'll probably result in a pile of rags if he did an attempt.

So his last option, cooking.

He did try how to cook, and he wasn't that bad (he cooked one food for Takano san and he said it was tasty ) so he decided to go with that one.

But he didn't want to make him the same thing, so he decided to resort to making something sweet, he didn't know if his boss liked sweets, but he was eating chocolates and cookies while they were dating ten years ago so –

Oh, shoot! Erase those memories at once!

He then searched the internet on how to make cookies, he followed them, but he kept on failing, so he emailed his best gal, An to help him, and thankfully, she replied immediately and explained him the steps of how to make cookies.

But even then, he still… failed.

He sighed as he dumped the tray of brunt cookies in the garbage bin and exhaled. He should probably just give up.

Give up…

Ritsu lowered his eyelids. He remembered Takano san not giving up on him. No matter how much he pushed him away, he still… went after him, determined for him to accept him again and his love.

No matter how much he pushed him away.

And he had saved his butt a lot of times, and he came to the conclusion that he had a lot to thank him for

He bit his lip, that right, he should at least give a token of gratitude… no matter how small.

Squaring his shoulders and pulling his sleeves to his elbows, he glared at the packs of flour resting on his table.

"If you think I'm giving up on baking you guys, you're wrong. " He said in determination to the flour bags on the table like he's some kind of a crazy person. "I'll bake you and I'll make the perfect cookies for my lover – no! I mean for my boss, so bring it on! DO your worst! " He said as he tackled the flours and decided to make another batch of shortbread cookies.

* * *

Masamune Takano had always been an alert person.

Don't blame him though, eversince his cute jewel disappeared in his life (and thank God ) he came back to him again, and his attempts on wooing his first love and making him stay had made him alert, not just for his lover's attempted escapades (such as preventing him from getting out of bed while he's still sleeping), but in other aspects of his life as well.

So when he smelled some burnt flour at the door of his neighbor's house when he arrived from work, he just had to go and pound on his door.

"Oi, Onodera! Are you alright? Open the damn door, now! " He demanded.

"H-hold on a minute! " He heard him scream in return.

"What do you mean hold on? I can practically smell something burning over there! Open your damn door or else I'll break it! "

"I said hold on a minute! I'm fine and there's no fire in my apartment! "

"Trusting you're judgement, I can tell that something will burn in there sooner or later, now open your door, now! " Takano demanded, call him paranoid, but when it comes to his lover, he'll always be protective, no matter how tiny it is such as him pricking his finger or something.

He didn't hear any response, the editor in chief narrowed his eyes as he glared at the door.

"That's it, you asked for it. " He said as he raised his fist, about to break it, only to hear some shuffles and the door opening.

Takano widened his eyes when he saw his subordinate and he had to bite his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing his ass off.

His dear Ritsu was well, covered in flour, from head to toe, and he had some chocolate frostings on his cheeks and his chin. He was also wearing a light green apron dusted in flour and chocolate and jelly.

If it were other people, Takano assumed they would look like freaks, but on Ritsu, well, he couldn't say the same, in fact, he looked so cute…

Um, since when was he not cute and adorable in his eyes anyway?

And god his face, he wanted to lick those chocolate frostings on those, creamy cheeks, he probably has frostings on other parts of his body that he can lick –

Goodness, Masamune, control yourself!

A vein popped on Ritsu's head when he saw that his neighbor was trying hard to control his laughter.

"What's so funny? " He inquired.

"Why don't you look in the mirror and find out? " Takano replied instead. "So what were you making this time, Onodera? " He asked.

Ritsu just shook his head and blushed as he tightened the hold on the box behind him. It's now or never, he should just man up and just give it to him.

"Onodera? " Takano asked, his voice gentle this time.

"Um, I was about to wait till morning, but since you knocked and since you're here… " Ritsu trailed as he slowly took out a red box with green ribbon sitting atop of it. "I figured I should give it to you right now… "

Takano widened his eyes. This was unexpected, the one that he's mooning over for years is giving him a present.

Well, he knew that his Ritsu had always been a sweetheart. He had been eversince he was 15.

"I… it wasn't perfect… " His subordinate said embarrassed. "But, it's the best one that I can make, there's not a single burnt cookie in there, I promise… "

Takano's eyes softened as he looked at the box, and he felt even more touched when he saw the red blisters on his first love's hand. He really did make an effort to make him something.

"But why? " Takano asked in surprise.

"Well… because you've been helping me a lot and… saving me in many dire situations… " The brunette replied hastily. "So I thought, I should at least give you something, even just a token of gratitude – " He stopped when he felt his arm being pulled and he found himself being hugged by his boss.

"Takano san, I have flour all over and jelly and chocolate frostings – "

Ritsu was stopped when he felt a tender kiss on his lips, it was then followed by a kiss on his forehead.

"You were making these for me? " Takano said as he hugged him tighter. "This was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me… and very much like you… out of nowhere… no wonder I love you so much… "

The green eyed editor blushed ten shades of red. "Like I said, it's just a token of gratitude, please don't confuse it with – "

The dark haired man released him and snatched the red box from his subordinate, he then opened it and a smile graced his lips.

"It's hard to believe that someone like you will be able to make jewels like this. " He commented.

"Why, thank you for the praise, my dear boss. " Ritsu said sarcastically. "Now that I gave it to you, I'm gonna go back and clean up – "

But his boss immediately closed his apartment door and dragged him towards his apartment, he then let Ritsu sit on his couch and gave the box of cookies to him.

"Feed it to me… " He demanded like a child.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "You know – "

"Don't spoil my mood, Ritsu. " He said seriously. "Come on, I'm willing to consume the gift that you gave me, the least you can do is grant my petty wish. "

Ritsu rolled his eyes then took a jelly filled cookie and pointed it at his mouth.

"You have to tell me ahhh! " Takano commanded.

The brunette just sighed at his boss' childish antics, but he followed.

"Okay, Takano san, say ahhhh! " He said, less enthusiastic.

The hazel eyed man then opened his mouth and munched ate the cookie in two bites.

"Mmm… it was good, really light… and tasty… " He said as he licked his lips.

Ritsu bit his lips, damn him to hell, how come his ex lover looked so sexy when he licks his lips?

"Another one… " He commanded.

The green eyed editor was about to comply when suddenly, he thought of an idea.

Takano raised his brow when he saw his subordinate stood up and smirked.

This is not good.

"You want it, my boss? " Ritsu cajoled as he stepped back at him. "You have to catch me! " He said as he turned his back and ran.

"That twerp… " Takano grunted as he smiled. "That moron, he always loves to lead me to merry chases… " He said as he took of his jacket, his sweater, and his top. "I'll catch you! " He said as he bounced on his heels and ran after his first love.

When he saw his lover in his kitchen, he immediately stretched his arms and took his waist.

Ritsu jolted and they both fell on the floor.

"Hey! Why aren't you wearing your shirt? " He frowned.

"So where's my cookie? " Takano asked, ignoring his question.

Ritsu rolled his eyes and shoved the cookie on his lips and Takano gobbled on it one bite.

"Now, you got your cookie, can we – mmph! "

Ritsu widened his eyes when his boss released his lips, then licked his cheeks.

"You shouldn't look too delectable… " Takano smirked as he licked his lover's chin. "It makes me want to _eat_ you… "

"How can you say such – "

Takano took his hands before he can retaliate, a small smile gracing his lips as he put his lover's burnt hands on his lips and kissed it.

"And thank you… for working hard and giving me a present… " He said as he looked at his lover's lovely green eyes. "I love you… Ritsu… "

Ritsu looked away, but Takano took his chin.

"Stay at my place… " He whispered hotly in his ears. "I'll give you full payment tonight… "

Ritsu widened his eyes at the meaning of his words.

He might act like he didn't like it, but he sure does turn him on when his boss becomes sweet and gentle sometimes…

So much for just giving his token of gratitude…

Oh, well, but at least his hardwork paid off… the one he loves the most is enthralled with his cookies…

Ritsu smiled internally. He felt like the cookie that he had made all of a sudden, it wasn't perfect, and so was he, and he wasn't the best companion, but Takano still chased after him anyway…

He hugged his boss, much to the dark haired man's surprise.

"Just this time… " He said as he looked at his hazel eyes. "I will comply willingly to your request… " He said as he kissed him.

Takano then kissed his precious love with the same passion as he cupped his head gently as they slowly make out on the kitchen floor.

This will be another round of love making.

* * *

"Hey, I want red velvet muffins next time. And put them in a woven basket. "

Ritsu looked at his boss from his desk.

"Excuse me? " He asked in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I want red velvet muffins next time. "

"And why would I want to do that? "

Takano smirked as he kissed his first love's cheek.

"Because… " He cooed. "It'll spice up our romantic life and I will have more excuse to spend time with you. "

"Not happening – "

"If you don't do it, I won't sleep with you… "

"Fine, go ahead for all I care – "

But before he can finish his sentence, his boss raised his phone, showing him a picture of himself being covered in flour and chocolates and jelly.

"Oh, no, you wouldn't – " God, this guy really don't know how to give up when it comes to his desires.

"Oh, yes I would. " His boss smiled naughtily. "I'll spread it all around and you'll suffer in embarrassment for months. "

Ritsu growled. "I hate you! "

Takano snickered. "So you'll do it? "

"Do I have a choice? " Ritsu said as he turned on his laptop.

Takano smiled as he sauntered his way towards his desk and stole a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you… " He said as he smiled.

Ritsu blushed.

Damn him to hell and back.

Oh well…

He loves him too…

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
